So-called payoff (measures by which the principal 10,000,000 yen and the interest of the time deposit etc. shall be the amount of proof for paying back when the financial institution such as the bank etc. does the management failure) was lifted in Japan on Apr. 1, 2002. Also in other countries, some have already lifted a ban as for payoff and some others are scheduled to lift a ban. After lifting payoff, the depositor should take necessary measures always observing the deposit balance so that the total amount of money should not exceed 10,000,000 yen.
On the other hand, because various amounts of money are automatically charged and withdrawn from the deposit account, the depositor should be increasing the deposit balance of his account in advance of such charge to the account. Therefore, the depositor going to the bank etc. deposits necessary amount of money by operating the ATM (automatic teller machine) or transferring it from other deposit accounts at the day of charge or the previous day of it.
However, this kind of work is heavy burden for the depositor. Recently, with spreading of so-called Internet banking system, it has become possible to transfer money by operating PC (personal computer) at home or by using the cellular phone, etc. however it has unchanged that it is still required for the depositor to confirm the deposit balance and to do transfer operation.
The bank system which makes a prescribed amount of money automatically transfer by using the computer is open to the public on Aug. 29, 1984 (the public disclosure TOKUKAI SHO59-151259). This system is put to practical use as “Swing service”, and is the one to transfer the excess amount of money automatically to the deposit account whose priority level is lower than it when the balance of a certain deposit account exceeds prescribed amount of the upper bound, where the priority level is put on two or more deposit accounts. According to this system a higher balance can be maintained at the deposit account with a higher interest rate, however it cannot deal with the above mentioned payoff nor a necessary balance be secured automatically in advance of direct charge to the account.